Olympian War - Christmas Special Part 2
Kodo sat in stunned silence, still bitterly cold and wet. Jack had indeed sided with the evil Bakugan Noctemore, for yet unknown reasons. Though Kodo did know one thing, he wasn’t going to let the two destroy Bakugan City and its inhabitants or ruin Christmas for anyone. “Christmas is my favourite time of year though!” complained Mecha Scaboid. “It’s far better than all the other human celebrations!” “Oh shut up you idiot!” Acerbus hissed angrily, instantly silencing the Bakugan. “Enough playing around!” Acerbus screeched, releasing a wave of burning flames from each of his seven heads. The blasts hit Noctemore on the chest and he was engulfing in violent, swirling flames. Kodo knew that the wild flames had also consumed Jack, his fate still unknown. Despite this and rather oddly, Kodo felt no remorse for him in the slightest. Was it something about Jack’s new, cruel attitude, or rather his own personality? As the flames cleared there was no sign of either Noctemore or Jack. “Wow, I didn’t realize I put enough effort into that to reduce the pair of them to dust, I guess I underestimate myself sometimes.” Acerbus cackled. “You haven’t got rid of them.” Cyborg Avior said suddenly. “My sensors detect that they’re still in the area, but farther away than before, perhaps they teleported or something?” he continued with confusion. “I say we find them.” said Omega Robotallion, who clearly didn’t want them to stay in the area, especially when they threatened to burn down Bakugan City! Everyone agreed and made their way out onto the opposite bank of the river. Eos, Giga Plitheon, Galaxy Ziperator and Cyborg Avior took to the skies, searching from above while Kodo, Omega Robotallion, Mecha Scaboid, Delta Scarab and Acerbus looked on the ground. The streets were completely deserted and Kodo was filled with dread, even though it was Christmas Eve surely their would be some people out, maybe a car or two? But no. The streets were definitely empty. “Someone tell me that strange, killer Bakugan are part of the Christmas celebrations, because I’m not enjoying it one bit.” Acerbus muttered quietly, almost to himself. Kodo stood on Robotallion’s shoulder and keep a lookout for signs. He began to fear the worst for the inhabitants of Bakugan City, both human and Bakugan. He was also worried about the patrol of Bakugan he had sent to search from above. Surely they would be able to find out more and report back soon, as they had agreed before setting out, but as each slow minute passed he grew more and more anxious and worried. Soon they turned onto a main street and found to their horror, it filled with weak, motionless Bakugan and completely unconscious humans, who seemed to be the partners of these Bakugan. Robotallion was the first of the patrol to approach one of the Bakugan, an Aquos Fangoid. He knelt down and checked for sign of life. The creature was alive but weak. “What happened to you?” he asked. To begin with there was no response but after several slow, tense moments it spoke in a voice both weak and quiet. “Strange Bakugan … attacked us … too weak …” It trailed off and feel unconscious. “Seems like our little friend and been to work already!” snarled Delta Scarab, who was known for his short and ferocious temper. “You’re all hopeless.” He added sourly before trudging off to check on the other Bakugan, while Kodo got down from Robotallion’s shoulder and went to check on the humans. Just like the Bakugan they were very weak, but alive. “Oh no!” moaned Mecha Scaboid “This is going to be the worst Christmas ever! I know no one got me any decent gifts!” Scarab grunted angrily. “No one got you anything, if that helps.” They continued their work in silence until the at assessed all of the Bakugan and humans. “Is there anything we can do for them?” asked Mecha Scaboid anxiously. “Not at the moment.” answered Robotallion. Suddenly there was a loud calling sound and Eos appeared overhead. “They’re coming!” she cried. “Noctemore is draining the energy of both Bakugan and humans! I’ve no idea why!” “Where are the others?” Kodo demanded. “They stayed with some other Bakugan trying to hold him off, they’re up near the northern bank of the river! Hurry, it took longer than I though to find you all!” To save time Acerbus, Robotallion, Scaboid and Scarab returned to their ball forms and Kodo rode on Eos’ back to the location of the commotion. As they arrived Kodo saw that several Bakugan lay motionless in the snow. While several others continued to fight. His stomach lurked when he realized that Plitheon and Ziperator were among the fallen, while Avior continued to fight bravely alongside a particularly vicious Aquos Limulus. Noctemore was an extremely dangerous fighter, knocking down Bakugan and quickly draining their energy with a wave of dark energy. Kodo threw this Bakugan and they entered the battle, while Eos fired a large shining wave of energy at Noctemore. It took him by surprise and blasted him roughly to the ground. He stood again shakily and gazed at Eos. “Do you remember when I said I would destroy you last?” he said coolly to Eos. “Well I lied.” He released a pitch black, spear-like blast from the diamond on his chest. Eos tried to veer out of the way but the blast struck one of her wings and she fell with a muffled cry. Within a matter of minutes the tide of battle had turned to be in the completely in the hands of Noctemore and Jack. “Weak fools!” Jack cackled “Stop resisting and give your energy to the ultimate being that is Noctemore!” Noctemore laughed alongside Jack and raised an arm. A steady stream of dark energy flowed out and formed an orb and purple light, that drew dust and debris into its depths. Kodo realized with a jolt that Noctemore had opened a portal to the Doom Dimension! The one place that all Bakugan feared. He was going to send them all there when he had taken their energy! By now Robotallion was struggling on the ground close to the bank of the river. As Noctemore grabbed both Eos and Plitheon by the scruff of the neck and went to toss them in the endless portal Robotallion hastily got to his feet. “DON’T YOU DARE!” he yelled angrily. “Ultimate Ability Activate!” Kodo cried. “Voltage Flame!” Robotallion released a vicious blast of flame and lightning at Noctemore. It hit the crystal on his chest and it instantly shattered. Noctemore screamed in both fury and agony. All the energy he had collected flowed out and returned to its owners, bringing them all back to consciousness. Noctemore fell to his knees, weak and defeated. Just as he was about to say something, the Limulus that had been fightning beside Avior released a jagged blast from the barb protruding from its back. It struck him in the chest and he stumbled back towards the portal. He fell, Jack still hanging onto his shoulder, right into the gate to the Doom Dimension. The portal closed and they were gone. Filled with relief Kodo gathered his own Bakugn together just as the clock struck midnight and the Bakugan of all of the other residents of Bakugan City were returned to their worried owners, safe for Christmas. “Well? How was that? Are you still excited about Christmas Eos?” he asked in a voice filled with exhaustion. “Excited?” repeated Eos “Christmas is to much of a drama! I say we leave it to the small Earth children!” Category:Kodo Category:Holiday Event Entry Category:Bakugan: Olympian War